


Let's Get a Dog - Dan Howell/Phil Lester

by closertempo



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closertempo/pseuds/closertempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wants a dog, and it doesn't take long for Dan to come around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get a Dog - Dan Howell/Phil Lester

“Phil, no.”

Phil pouted, letting out a long sigh. All he was asking for was just a dog. He thinks they could easily take care of it. Phil even had a mental list in his mind of what the dog would need. Food, toys, a leash…. the whole deal. His only problem was Dan. He was not cooperating.

“Why!? I would take care of it mostly. Please dan. Please.” he dragged out. He felt like a kid begging his mom for a toy.

“No.” Dan stated, not even taking his eyes off the screen of his macbook.

Phil sighed, debating on throwing a tantrum, but decided against it since he's not six and it wouldn't change Dans mind. He got up from the couch, walking to his bedroom.

He fell back on his bed. Phil knew Dan was stubborn, but in the years of knowing him, he knew he could never stay stubborn for long. 

Phil grabbed his laptop, pulling up google and quickly typing “puppies” into the search bar. Thousands of pictures came up, and at first, Phil couldn't decide which puppy was the cutest.

His eyes glanced over a picture of a husky, laying on its back.

“Oh, wow. Puppies should not be that cute.” He said softly. He pushed his glasses up, scrolling through and frowning at how adorable and fluffy and pure all the puppies are and how he can't have every single one, let alone one because his boyfriend was stubborn.

He eventually collected a folder on his desktop of at least 20 puppy pictures, sure to win over Dan's heart.

He dragged them all over to his messages with Dan, and hit send. All 20 delivered.

It took Phil two seconds to get a response.

no!!!!!!!  
v cute puppies tho  
a+ for effort

“Come on, Dan!” he yelled, hoping he would hear him from across the house.

“Nope!” 

Phil groaned, shutting the laptop down.

-

“Phil. Phiiiil. Phil.”

Phil opened his eyes, seeing a messy haired Dan standing over him. The light was shining through the window, making him look like an angel.

“You look like an angel.” He said out loud. 

Dan blushed, before rolling his eyes.

“Can you make me cereal while I shower. I like it when it’s ready when I get out.”

“No. Why would I do that?”

“Because you love me?”

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

“Okay, fine. Lucky Charms?”

Dan nodded while smiling, showcasing Phil’s favorite set of dimples.

He got out of bed grudgingly after five minutes, grabbing a sweater from the floor, not caring if it doesn't match his checkered sweatpants. 

He shuffled to the kitchen grabbing all the necessities to make the cereal. 

As he poured the milk into two bowls, a creative idea struck him. Phil giggled to himself, hoping this would maybe, just maybe, change Dan’s mind.

He grabbed the box of Lucky Charms, getting a handful and putting the pieces of cereal onto the table. One by one, trying to hurry before Dan exited from the bathroom, he placed them into the bowl of milk.

He started with the P, making sure none float out of place. Cereal art was a lot harder than he expected. He heard the shower cut off while he was only on the third letter. Phil quickly started placing them faster, not caring if it was sloppy. 

By the time he was done, he smiled, fairly proud of his creation. 

Phil brought the bowl to the table, placing it down softly with a spoon. He quickly slid into his seat as he tried not to look suspicious, and began to shovel his own cereal into his mouth.

Dan walked into the room with his hair sticking to his forward. 

“Thank you, babe.” He mumbled as he kissed Phil's cheek. He nodded a your welcome in response as his mouth was filled with Lucky Charm bits and milk.

As Dan sat down, it took him one glance at his cereal, leading him to look back up at Phil.

“Christ, Phil. Does this say “please?” He said, laughing slightly.

Phil swallowed, before giggling along with him.

“It took sweat and tears. And patience.”

Dan shook his head.

“You're ridiculous,” Dan ate a bite as he ruined the word Phil spent so much time on, “I do appreciate your work though, you spoon.”

“Does it change your mind?” He replied, hopefulness filling his voice.

There was ten seconds of silence before Dan shook his head.

“Not yet.”

Phil sighed, “I get it.”

“Do you? I feel like that little cheeky brain of yours is about to come up with something else to convince me.”

Phil laughed, eating another spoonful of cereal.

“Possibly.”

-

It took Phil a day and four hours to come up with another way to convince Dan.

All he did was send out a simple tweet. Just “Vote if you think Dan and I should get a puppy.” 

The amounts of yes were staggering, and he was thankful so many people wanted them to have a dog as much as he did. 

They were sitting next to each other on the couch, something dumb on the television with their Macbooks in their laps.

“Hey Dan. Look at this.”

“If it is a picture of a dog I will slap you so hard up the head.”

“Heeey. No, look.”

He handed Dan his phone, the twitter poll glowing on the screen.

“Are you kidding me? 97% of people want us to own an animal? I should be, but I'm honestly not surprised.”

“So…”

Dan turned his head to Phil, closing his laptop and handing the phone back to Phil. Phil was hoping the poll would win Dan over. Not just because it would mean a dog, but because he had no other ideas to convince Dan. It was harder than it looked.

“Do you really want this dog? You do realize it isn't a... house plant. It needs, like, our time.”

“I know, but listen, I think it'd be great for us. It’s like a kid, but without half the things a kid needs!”

“That was not a great comparison but I somehow understand where you’re coming from.”

“Trust me, I think we can work this out. It can even sleep on us at night. Like a big fur blanket!”

Dan shook his head. “I can't believe I’m agreeing to this.”

Phils eyes lit up, shoving his macbook off his lap onto the couch cushion beside him.

“Really?! Oh, my god, this is going to be great. We’re going to have ur own little animal running around! A thing that we can take care of! And play with!” He clambered on top of Dan, kissing his face in every spot.

“Stop, oh god stop. You're acting like a dog right now, you monster!” He shrieked, even though Phil knew he secretly loved it. 

He put his head on Dan's shoulder, still sitting in his lap.

“Thank you. I’m so excited.”

“I know.”

-

It took both of the boys two weeks to actually set up everything, and properly prepare for a dog. Dan had gone over everything a million times, wanting to make sure they go into this prepared. 

Phils reward for being patient for such a long time was finally happening. He couldn't wait to actually own a real live thing with Dan. The tons of house plants scattering their apartment doesn't really give him the satisfaction that a dog will, probably because they do nothing. 

The whole morning, Phil was talking 10x faster than normal and trying to get everything done as fast as possible. He was pretty sure he heard Dan tell him to calm down at least 14 times. 

At the moment, they were walking to the nearest pet store. Dan was squinting, trying to find it in the busy street. 

“Why is a pet store so hard to find? Is it in fucking Narnia?”

Phil laughed, grabbing Dan's arm to lead them farther down the street.

It took them ten more minutes, and asking Siri endless questions before finally stumbling into the large store filled with different creatures.

“Dan, look at the hamsters.”

“Phil.”

“Okay. yes. Dog. Got it.”

“You do realize in the weeks of us strategically planning this, we have no earthly idea on what breed we want?”

“I want something cute.”

“Glad you have your priorities set.”

They walked towards the back of the store, passing cats and bunnies, all needing Dan to drag Phil away.

They reached the dog section, Phil smiling at all the whining animals, each one wanting his attention.

“Dan, I kind of want them all.”

“That was, for surely, not the deal at all whatsoever.”

A woman wearing a dark blue apron came up to them, smiling.

“Looking for a puppy?”

Dan explained to her they were looking for a easy to care for dog. She led them over to one of the small gated areas, at least seven dogs flopping over each other to reach the group of three.

“These are all ready for adoption, and each is fairly easy to care for. I’ll just be right over there,” she pointed at the cashier's table, ‘“if you bunch find one you like!”

They thanked her, looking down at the group of hyper puppies.

A particular one jumped up on the gate, wagging a stubby tail. It had a bunched up nose, and a soft brown coat. Phil almost melted when he saw it, nudging Dan with his elbow.

Dan looked over from the golden retriever puppy taking his attention.

“Look. This one.” 

“Is that a french bulldog? It’s actually pretty cute.” Dan smiled at the jumping dog fondly.

“I want it.”

“What about this one?” Dan suggested, pointing to the big pawed retriever on it's back, awaiting stomach rubs. Dan complied to the dogs want, scratching its tummy.

“Oh no. They're both cute.” He sighed. 

The french bulldog clumsily walked over to the lab, plopping its stubby body next to it.

“Oh, Jesus.” Dan softly exhaled.

The boys both founded over the two dogs, melting at the sight. The french bulldog was happily curled up next to the lap. 

“That’s fucking cute.” Dan said, making heart eyes at the two cuddling dogs.

“I don't know which one.” Phil mumbled, frowning.

“Did we say only one?” Dan asked.

“Yes.”

There was a short silence. 

“I am revoking that statement.”

Phil turned his fixated attention away from the dogs to Dan.

“Are you kidding? It was hard enough to convince you to get one.”

“Phil look at that. Look at it. We can't split that up. I refuse.” He stated, pointing his hand to the dogs, still laying next to each other like two best friends.

Phil shrugged, mentally agreeing with Dan. He wasn't heartless enough to split up the two dogs plopped in front of him. He called over the lady they spoke to earlier, stating that they were taking both of the puppies.

She exclaimed excitedly that they were both close, and that she knows the boys will offer them a fantastic home.

“The french bulldog is Lacy, and she's a great cuddler. She adores attention, too! And the lab is Hazel. He is a playful one. Full of emotion, if you ask me!”

While Dan went with the woman to pay for the two dogs, Phil got some help from another worker to leash the two dogs up. It was a hassle at first. Both of the dogs seemed too excited to contain themselves. He was pretty sure he got licked on the face at least a million times.

As Dan finished up, getting the adoption form signed, Phil tried his best to get the basics for the two dogs. He debated on what dog food to purchase for at least five minutes, before shrugging and managing to put a small bag of puppy chow into a cart he grabbed.

Eventually, Dan joined Phil with getting the necessities.

“Phil, what collars?”

Phil walked over, ignoring his arm falling asleep due to holding Lacy tightly. She was antsy and wouldn't stop moving in his arms. He was hoping the collar was the last thing they had to have a domestic discussion about so he could finally get the two dogs home. 

He examined the two collars in Dan’s hand before replying.

“The blue one with the rocket ships for Hazel.”

“Really? I was thinking the bones.”

“No. Rocket ships definitely. Maybe he doesn't like bones.”

“What dog doesn't like bones?” Dan retorted. 

“Maybe Hazel.”

“Fine, rocket ships. Lacy gets the purple one.”

“It has no designs, Dan.”

“I don't think she’ll care.”

“Get the red one with stars. It goes nice with the bones.”

“Okay, okay. I hope she's eternally grateful for this. “

Eventually, the dogs were payed for and everything was set to go. Dan took the leash of Hazel, while Phil happily held Lacy in his arms, now getting used to the multiple face kisses and tingly sensation his arm had.

The ride home was a hassle. The tube ride included many people wanting to pet the two hyper dogs, and Dan smiling at the sight in front of him. Seeing Phil glowing about the two dogs was possibly the cutest and best thing he's ever seen. It was like they had their own little family. 

As they entered their apartment, the quickly let the two dogs run free. They automatically started sniffing everything, curiosity taking over their minds.

Dan led Phil to their couch. They fell onto the soft cushions, watching as the two dogs quickly stopped sniffing and joined the boys on the couch.

“So, does this mean they going to be sofa dogs?” Dan questioned.

“Looks like it.”

Phil draped his legs onto Dan’s lap, petting Lacy on the head as she dozed off on his chest. 

“We do have to eventually get dinner.” Dan said, pushing Hazel’s cheeks up so her face was smushed. 

“Thirty minutes?”

“Sounds good.”

They spent those 20 of those minutes discussing if they should change the dogs names, before deciding against it. The other ten was for Dan debating on where the nearest veterinarian's office is.

They eventually brought themselves to leave. Dan stating how it feels like “leaving a child alone”, phil agreeing wholeheartedly.

Throughout their meal at a local diner, they discussed the dogs, happily chewing food while talking about the two with full mouths.

Getting home was a whole other situation.

Getting trampled by dogs as a greeting wasn't anything they've experienced, but they both agreed they loved the feeling. They spent the night sitting on the couch while lazily petting Hazel and Lacy, tweeting to their audience how their home had two new members (also including many photos on Phil's end.)

Getting into bed was an adventure. It took ten minutes for them to calm the dogs down, and actually get them to lay down. The only issue was hazel thought the best spot to sleep was between Dan and Phil, while Lacy chose to settle down on Phil’s pillow.

They were annoyed for about a minute, before giggling sleepily.

Phil was staring at Dan, who has his eyes on Hazel.

“I love you.”

Dan smiled, his eyes still fixated on the lab.

“I love you, too.”

Phil smiled. “I love our little family.”

“Me too. I’m excited to keep adding on to it.” Dan replied, taking his arm off Hazel and lazily stroking Phil's arm.

They fell asleep like that, with fur in their face and their minds on each other.


End file.
